Talk:Matt Hyuga
um.. A number of inconsistencies in your character. Firstly his kekkei genkai should be byakugan not light release as you have listed light release as a unique ability. So clear that up. if light release is a kekkei genkai then i think you need to have admin permission to give him 2 kekkei genkai. Also how can he bind someone using light? If he can create "solar" radiation they can neither bind someone nor can they create explosions on their own unless you concentrate the beams on a bundle of gunpowder. cheers. JetTalk 04:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Correction Firstly man he aint got the byakugan cuz of a mutation in his genes so only 1 kekkei genkai as a result of a mutatation/deformity hence not bloodline material. second he cant bind people it says blind as in you cant see cuz the light blinds you temporay like when u look at the sun. Thridly Light is electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength that is visible to the human eye (in a range from about 380 or 400 nanometres to about 760 or 780 nm).[1] In physics, the term light sometimes refers to electromagnetic radiation of any wavelength, whether visible or not. Light pushes on objects in its path, just as the wind would do. This pressure is most easily explainable in particle theory: photons hit and transfer their momentum. Light pressure can cause asteroids to spin faster,[13] acting on their irregular shapes as on the vanes of a windmill. The possibility to make solar sails that would accelerate spaceships in space is also under investigation. (Wikipedia) As such it can be used in the same way as the Wind Release hence the cuttting properties. And as in some physics light is electromagnetic radiation of any wavelength, whether visible or not. Hence it is possible to have explosive properties on its own espaically if it was to disperse which at that speed and with wind like properties would create the force needed to be called an explosion. Hence I correctly believe my character to be consistenct and creative without any of the issues you have presented. Or in my childish words "Meh ye wrong hahaha and im right" xD sorry im kinda childish dude RAD boy 11:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Correction Dude do you really want me to go into wave particle duality and electromagnetic pressure? OK lets start. Firstly if you state that he can use the byakugan and has the light release, then it does not matter whether he got it through mutation or he stole it from someone. They both count as kekkei genkai, so he has two. You cant go on a technicality and say just because the light release is not due to a mutation in his blood its not a KG. Bloodline limit might be the name but we are not supposed to fixate on that. Next the blinding thing. I concede that one. I thought it was bind. I misread that so my bad. Now about the Electromagnetic Radiation. The radiation pressure that you speak of is so minute in value that he would have to hit a person with "light" for years or decades to create enough pressure to create an explosion. At close range the sun gives out an radiation pressure of 915 N/km². And the sun's area is huge. Unimaginably huge. So for your character to create an explosion that does sufficient harm he would have to create so much light that he would be sucked dry of all his energy. Photons do hit and transfer their momentum but do you know how small that momentum is? Don't throw around terms if you are not aware of the true facts. Just posting wikipedia links does not validate your arguments. I have to go out now so will end this here. I'm not really that childish so sorry but no woohoos from me. Cheers! JetTalk 12:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika :Dang, total pwnage from Jet'ika! XD XD ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 12:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Look Hey, check this page out: Talk:Ryan Azuko Dachi. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it. :P ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 11:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) okay Well you do have a right part the light thingy thro it fiction man its got enough basis to work and there suldnt be a wind release going on that percision heck naruto world is totaly unreal without little to no explanization on that degree for half the stuff with it all going against the laws of physics heck talking frogs, crystal release how the hell does that work, ice release, steel, shadow procession? Heck that is total fiction where the hell did they get a shadow paralysis sum1 and control their movements from? If you can explain those and how they are possible then I'll be more thatn happy to change my character but until then I'm fine with how my character is. And if shadow has a gravitional pull that is so small it would be impossible for shikamaru to do for the same reason you says the light release is incorrect. AND HE DOES NOT POSSES THE BYAKUGAN hence only 1 KEKKEI GENKAI please actually read what is put down rather than jumping to conclusions. I REPEAT HE DOES NOT HAVE BYAKUGAN HE HAS NORMAL EYES DUE TO A DEFORMITY AND INSTEAD HAS THE LIGHT RELEASE DUE TO THE SAME MUTATION AS YOU CAN ONLY HAVE 1 I REPEAT 1 KG. And there is nout wrong with a homosexual character to find that funny is homophobic and childish TMOTR. RAD boy 20:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Respect Your Peers :One, I never said there was anything wrong with a homosexual character. Two, I'm not homophobic, nor childish. (What was that thing you just said about jumping to conclusions?) Three, I found it funny, because I saw nothing in the entire article about him being homosexual. So, take your own advice and be mature and nonjudgmental. :Oh, another thing. On NF, you have to justify EVERYTHING you make. You can't just say, "I made this because I like it." It has to have fact behind it. We on NF use facts. Kishimoto-senpai can do whatever he wants with Naruto and the Naruverse, but here, we use facts. So I suggest you listen to others when given advice/criticism. :One last thing, it has no basis, considering you basically copy and pasted it from Wikipedia. '~ The Master of the Rashōmon' 'The Gate' 20:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Truce OK I think I finally understand something about the KG situation. He has only the light release and not the Byakugan right? See the thing is in your article you say and I quote "Matt's fighting style is simular to the style of his clan, the Gentle Fist through '''with the Byakugan' he is unable to strike chakra points". I think you meant to write "without the Byakugan" but wrote it wrong. Is that what happened? About the Light release I never told you what to do with it. All I said was if you are using technical terms then your technique should stick to the principles you stated. If you had not said that he uses solar radiation to cause explosions and just said something like he produces energy beams or chakra beams to create the explosion then it would fall in the same category as Shikamaru's shadow jutsus. Techs like that incorporate features unique to the Naruto universe like chakra and so on. But if you are only using explanations based in real life to support the tech then it has to follow those rules. If you stated that he infused his chakra into the photons while emitting them then it would be possible but that was not the case with your tech. Maybe I should have just said this from the start and avoided all this drama. So best of luck with all your future works here and its up to you to decide whether or not what I said made any sense or not. Also I think you might owe Kou an apology as nowhere in the page do I see an explicitly homophobic comment from him. So you kinda did jump to conclusions and called him homophobic and childish. But thats just my opinion. Cheers!JetTalk 21:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika